I also want a baby
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha's pregnant because of a passion night with Lionel. But something will be wrong, someone wants her baby, a woman who can't born a baby... Martha will be kidnapped and... well... read the fic and you'll discover more ; REVIEW PLEASE! Kisses!
1. Chapter 1

**I also want a baby - 1**

Mary Anne O'Donnell had always wanted to have a son with his husband Mike, but the first time she god pregnant she lost the baby because it was born. The doctors told her that she could never born a baby. Mike tried to help his wife, but she got really mad because her problem and he felt so guilty because they couldn't adopt one because they hadn't enough money to pay all the papers.

One day, waiting to her usual visit to the gynecologist, Mary Anne met a woman who had her same problem.

"I felt as bad as you do when the doctors told me that I would never be able to born a baby… but I never stopped wishing it, I never stop praying for a son… and one day, it came to me… my husband and I found a little baby that seemed to have felt from the sky, and we grew him up as if it was ours… he's a wonderful man now…" told the woman to her "He gave me all what I wished for and now, not be able to born a baby, it's not a problem for me…"

"You were really lucky… Mike and I are not able to adopt a baby… we haven't money…"

"Well… what you have to do is to never stop praying for it… You'll see that you will be as lucky as I was" and the women smiled to her as the doctor said her name.

"Martha Kent?"

"Oh, that's me! She said… It's my turn… nice to meet you Mary Anne…"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kent"

"What's on, Doctor Miles?" asked Martha worried seeing that the doctor was watching to much to her last analysis results.

"I'm not sure…" he whispered without take out his look from that paper.

"Is anything wrong?" she was really getting worried "Because if it is I would prefer you to tell me…"

"Martha, you're forty-seven now, right?"

"Right"

"And how does your love live be since your husband death?"

"What are you exactly asking to me?"

"Well… I wouldn't like to give wrong hopes to you but… this analysis says that you're pregnant…"

"What?!" she exclaimed standing from the chair "That's impossible, Doc! That's…" she was getting calm "… that's… oh my god! That's possible!!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well… At least it would be possible if I wasn't unfertile…"

"But we can't forget that you could get pregnant just a few years ago… the pregnant didn't end as we wished, but…"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you lye down… Let's see if there's anything there or not…"

After Martha took off her jumper and lied down, the doctor prepared her belly and put on the screen.

"So…?" asked Martha looking the doctor's face "There's anything right? I knew it couldn't be possible, don't worry Doctor Miles… I'm used to…"

"Wait!" he said when Martha began to move "It's here… well… you're not going to see anything now, it's just one, or one month and a half old, but… there's a little live growing there, Martha…"

"Aren't you joking?"

"We know each other since you came to me to know why you couldn't have a baby… do you really think I would be able to joke about this?"

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Martha jumping to the doctor's arms and crying of happiness.

Mary Anne O'Donnell was at the waiting room, when she saw her new friend going out the Doctor's office.

"Please, take care of your self, I don't want you to do any effort, or to worry for anything, ok?" she listened the doctor said.

"I have wished this for too much time, Doctor Miles… I promise you that this time nothing will happen to this baby…" They hugged each other as Mary Anne stood up to listened better what they were saying.

"Oh… and please… let me know the baby's father the next time, ok?"

"I'm not sure if this will be possible…" for a while her smile disappeared and her looked rolled down.

"Martha…" said the Doctor holding her cheek. They knew each other for too much time so they were as close friends when Martha visited him "Is anything wrong with the father? I mean… Did anybody…?" he was trying to ask her if she had been raped, as she hadn't said anything about the father inside the office.

"No! Oh, not doc… it's just that… it wasn't a planned thing… and I'm sure that he wasn't waiting anything like this…"

"Well… neither you…"

"No, that's true… after as much years I wasn't hoping a baby, but… Oh god! I'm finally going to have one, and… I can't believe it…"

"She lied me" Said to herself Mary Anne O'Donnell as she looked how Mrs. Kent walked through the corridor caressing her belly so proud of it…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**I also want a baby - 2**

When she left the hospital she didn't want to drive home yet, so Martha went for a walk on the streets of Metropolis, without take out her hands of her belly.

She passed across a baby stuff shop, and she stopped in front the window as her mind travel to five weeks ago…

"_Lionel!!! What are you doing here… it's too late?!" exclaimed Martha finding Lionel Luthor at the other side of the door later than midnight, after the Thanksgiving dinner._

"_I'm sorry, Martha, maybe I shouldn't come, but… I can't take you out of my mind…" as he said that Martha stepped out and closed the door._

"_Lionel, I thought we had already said everything this afternoon…" she said a little upset "Clark's sleeping in his room, he can listen to us…" said Martha walking out the porch._

"_It was you who said everything to me, Martha… I couldn't replay… and I'm neither absolutely sure that what you said was really what you thought…" said following her._

"_Trust me when I said it was"_

"_No… it can't… you can't really want both of us to forget our feelings if you already know that there's something, and something really strong, between us…"_

"_But you neither want to find it out!"_

"_What does make you to think this?" asked him._

"_Well… you removed when we were… when…" she was thinking the way to say it without the word kiss "when that passed this morning…"_

"_Do you mean that you didn't want me to move away?"_

"_I don't know…" they still walking, and Lionel was a step back from Martha. He suddenly stopped and grabbed her hand to pull her against him. Martha couldn't replay, she just stopped breathing for a while, looking his eyes, which were staring hers. He still grabbing her hand, her other one was on her muscled chest. He used his free hand to caress her hair, her shiny red hair under the moon, and she closed her eyes because she was enjoying feeling his touch on her skin. Still being with her eyes closed, she felt his breath closer to her, she opened them, and before she could see anything she felt his lips touching hers, and she taste the flavor of his love… and it taste so sweet. She glided the hand she had on his chest to the back of his neck and push him closer to her, because she didn't want that kiss to end. It would be really difficult to say how much time that kiss took to them… but at dawn they were naked on the ground and hugging each other._

Martha came back from her remember and looked for her mobile phone in her bag. After dialed the number nobody answered, so she left a message at the recorder.

"Lionel, honey, it's Martha… I know you're really busy but I would like to talk with you… I've been really thinking on what we talked about… please, call me back… I have to tell you something… I love you" she put down the phone and walked back to her car.

When she arrived to the farm, before go inside, she walked to the right place where her baby was conceived. There was a little poppy growing there, and she caressed it as some tears felt down her cheek.

_Three weeks after their love moment, Martha and Lionel had been hiding their new entertainment to everybody._

"_Martha, we're spending a nice time together, but I would like something else…" told Lionel as she was dressing herself at the back room of the Talon._

"_What else?" she asked buttoning her skirt._

"_A relationship… a couple relationship…"_

"_Do you mean… telling everybody about us…?"_

"_I want to hold you hand when we walk on the street, I want to be able to kiss you when I came to the farm, I want to stop lying everybody when I spent this lovely moments with you…" he said holding her face between her hands and kissing her lips when he finished._

"_That would be really nice… I would really like this, but… Clark…"_

"_He will understand… he'll just need time… but he'll not have it if we never tell him…"_

"_I don't know, I…"_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow, Martha… I'll be two weeks in Europe for business… I love you, I really love you… I love you as much that it doesn't matter if you want this relationship to be a secret forever… but just think on what we're not having keeping this as if we were doing something bad, ok?"_

"_I will do…" said Martha nearly crying because of his last words "I promise…" she whispered._

_Then he kissed her forehead and left. _

Lionel was coming back the next day, and Martha hadn't spoke with him during all his travel because she hadn't decide what to do yet, and instead he said her that it doesn't matter, she was really scared that if she decided to still keeping that as a secret he would leave her. But now she was pregnant all changed… all must change.

Martha walked back to the house. She wanted to try to phone Lionel again, she didn't want to tell anything to Clark until Lionel knew it…

As she was walking she noticed something weird… there was a car next to hers, a car she didn't knew… It was a green van, but it didn't seem to be anybody in.

When she was closed she saw somebody at the porch.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Kent! I was looking for you!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Mary Anne?" asked Martha non understanding what was the women she met at the hospital doing at her house.

"Hello…" she said smiling madly "I heart you got pregnant and I wanted to congratulate you!" she exclaimed hugging her.

"Oh… thanks, but how did…?" she wanted to ask the woman how she found her home, but she interrupted her.

"Oh… did you know my husband?" said her pointing to Martha's back. And Martha turned round, but the man who was behind her round her with one arm as she screamed, and made her smell something. Then she felt unconscious and they took her into the van.

Mary Anne sat on the driver sit and kissed her husband, who stayed in the farm.

"Be careful" she said him before leave.

"Don't worry… we'll meet at home, darling."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**I also want a baby - 3**

When Clark arrived home his mother car wasn't there, and it was really strange, because she had said him that she would be home for lunch. He rang to her mobile phone, but nobody answered, he lunched alone and when he finished he rang Lois and asked her if she had gone there… Nobody knew anything about Martha, until the phone rang a few hours later she disappeared.

"Kent's farm?" said Clark.

"I'm talking to a Martha Kent's relative"

"I'm her son… who am I talking with?"

"My name's Dave Smith, I'm a police's detective, and I'm calling because we have found your mother's car in the road…"

Martha woke up feeling a little sick. She was lying in a bed, the last she remembered was being with that woman she had met that morning… She raised and walked to the room's door. She seemed to be in a basement. When she was at the middle of the stairs that went to the door, she listened a noise, and stepped back.

"Hello Martha" said Mary Anne walking to her "Mike said that the effects of the chloroform should be passing…"

"What do you want from me? Where am I?" asked Martha really scared.

"We want your baby…" said the woman as if that was something normal.

"What?!"

"You have already had your opportunity to be a mother!" exclaimed Mary Anne getting nervous "Me not! You don't deserve this baby…"

"You're crazy…" whispered Martha.

"What have you said!" and she slapped her, and Martha lost her balance, felling on the bed. Right at that moment a man came downstairs.

"Is all right here?" he asked.

"Yeah…" answered Mary Anne "We were just talking about our baby… she doesn't seem very happy to know that we're going to be his parents…"

"Well… she'll have enough time to get used to it until the born…" he said rounding her wife and kissing her.

"You can't have me here during eight months! My son must be missing me right now and he'll look for me anywhere!" shouted Martha.

"Yeah… I'm sure that he's missing you… but he'll be too busy crying for your death to think on looking for you…" said him laughing.

"What?!"

"They had just found your car… you've dead burnt… So they can't recognize you…"

"No…" she began to breath hard "Clark's not going to believe this lie…" she was getting really scared, really worried, really panic… she began to cry as Mary Anne and her husband Mike leaved her alone, laughing madly.

"Clark!" shouted Lionel voice going out the limousine. His eyes were red and there still being some tears on his cheeks.

"Lionel?" asked Clark turning back as he went into the car after came from the police office "Weren't you out?"

"I couldn't stay there anymore… how… how can it be possible?" he began to cry again.

"They found her body in the car… it was absolutely burnt… Oh god!" and as he was saying this he punched the porch handrail and he break it. "Why?! My father wasn't enough?!"

"Clark… calm yourself… she's not going to come back at this way…" he put a hand on his shoulder and Clark began to cry too.

"I didn't want her to leave… the last thing she said me was that she would be home to lunch… but I did it alone… thinking that she was being late…" his cry was harder now.

"The last time I saw her was before I left… But she left a message on my recorder today… she wanted to say something to me… I supposed that I will never know what she was going to tell me…"

Two days later, at the end of the ceremony, Clark was taking the condolences with Lionel next to him, when a man walked to them.

"I'm really sorry… I was with her that morning… and now that she finally got pregnant…"

Clark accept the man's hand before understand his words.

"What?!" exclaimed Clark and Lionel at the same time.

"I was her gynecology, she came to visit me for an analysis results… it said she was pregnant… so I did her an scan and it was right, she was five weeks pregnant…"

"How could she…?" asked Clark and then he turned to Lionel "I think we have already found out what she wanted to tell you…"

"A baby…" whispered Lionel. "She was expecting a baby…" some tears felt down his cheeks and Clark round his shoulders with his arm as they walked out. Before leave they both went to the tomb and stayed in silent for some time. A silent that Clark break.

"She's not dead!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"She's alive, Lionel"

"Clark… I know you're suffering but…"

"No, no… there's any baby in that body… trust me! She's not dead!" said him after have looked carefully the tomb with his x-ray view.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**I also want a baby - 4**

Martha was on an old chair, staying on her tiptoes, trying to open the little blocked window of the basement. Suddenly the door was opened and she felt back.

"What fuck are you doing?!" exclaimed Mary Anne's voice "Do you want to kill my baby?!"

She run downstairs and helped Martha to rise up.

"Let me go… please…" begged Martha.

"Shut up!" shouted Mary Anne pushing Martha on the bed as she screamed "You're making me mad!" she rushed on her grasping hard her wrists "You're dead, Mrs. Kent… you still alive just for born my little son… after that we'll make you disappear… and nobody's going to notice it… because you're already dead!!" exclaimed laughing crazily.

"What's going on here?" asked Mike coming downstairs.

"Nothing, dear… she was trying to escape, so I had to tell her the next months plans…"

"You shouldn't scare her, Annie… it's bad for the baby…" said him removing her from Martha holding her waist and kissing her cheek.

"How could she survive to that if she isn't who we buried yesterday, Clark?" asked Lionel as they were looking to the burnt car of Martha.

"You're right… but maybe she didn't drive it…" said Clark.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… but that body isn't her, Lionel… trust me!" he looked to Lionel's eyes, which were full of tears that he didn't want to let fall "You were going to have a baby… don't you really want to believe she's alive?!"

"Of course I want, but… Clark… maybe… maybe it's just that… maybe you just WANT to believe that…"

"No, no… it's true… I saw it… there wasn't any baby there… and… I've seen her body enough to know that it wasn't my mother, Lionel…" This time it was Lionel who looked at him and saw the force on his look.

"I trust you"

"Do you?"

"I do" he smiled "But what should we do now… I mean… where should we begin to search?"

"I'll look for her around the world if it's necessary"

"I know you would… but… this is serious, Clark… there are hundreds of places she could be, just if she still in Smallville… what about if she's in Metropolis… or if she's farer… what will we do then?"

"You're right… we need more clues…"

"Come on! You need to have shower!" exclaimed Mike waking up Martha.

"What?" she asked still asleep.

"Get up!"

When she had stand he pushed her to make her walk upstairs. When they were up he took her to the bathroom, and there was Mary Anne with the bath full of water.

"I prepared a relaxing bath for my baby…" she said touching the water.

"Undress and go in!" he ordered. But Martha didn't want to take her clothes off with him there… "Ok… ok… I'm leaving. I have to go to the town, so… take an eye on her, ok, sweetie…" he said kissing his wife forehead and leaving.

The water was hot and Martha really enjoyed having a bath, instead if it was with Mary Anne's hand caressing her six-weeks-pregnant belly all the time. But she stopped when the phone rang, and left to answer it… Then Martha went out the bath, completely naked and run to the door trying to make any noise… it was lock… she began to look for the keys at the hall, but… there was nothing… Then she saw the big windows of the living room and she thought she could broke one and escape through it… but when she was just walking into the living room, Mary Anne appeared behind her.

"Go back to the bath, bitch!" she shouted.

"No. I'm leaving from here."

"You're going nowhere…" and she opened a drawer and took a gun from it "… or I'll kill you"

Martha was frightened, but she had to make herself free from that house.

"Would you really hurt you baby?" asked her caressing her own belly. Then Mary Anne's hands trembled and Martha pushed her arms as the gun fell on the floor. Then she punched her, and Mary Anne tried to hit her back, but Martha seemed to be stronger. She was suffocating her when the door was opened and Mike came in. He grabbed Martha under her shoulders and lifted her from the floor and his wife, who was on the floor. Then he carried her downstairs and threw her on the bed after had closed the door. Without say anything he handcuffed her to the bed and sat astride on her thighs. She was looking at him really scared, when he suddenly punched her… after he began to caress her naked body.

"You shouldn't do that to Mary Anne" advised him as his fingers draw a line from her knee to her belly "She's just trying to take care of you and the baby" he said sliding his hands up to her breasts "and that's the way you pay it to her? Trying to kill her?" he was now grabbing hard, nearly hurting her, and when she tried to yelled, to scream… he took his hand to her mouth and whispered on her ear: "If she listened you I will kill you before the baby's born…"

And she nodded as some cold tears felt on the cushion under her head.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**I also want a baby - 5**

"When did it begin?" asked Clark as they where going back home on Lionel's limousine after some minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Your relationship… my mother and you…" pointed Clark.

"Oh… well… we get really close during her first months as a senator… but, being honestly, I've always felt something for her… I'm not sure when did we exactly found out that our feeling had gone far from friendship… but I know that all changed on thanksgiving… because that day she confessed what I was scared to say…"

"What was it?"

"What I've said… that there was something between us… but your mother still thinking on your father… she said me that she wasn't prepared to find out what exactly was it…"

"But she did…" said Clark "What happened?"

"I couldn't care it… I'd spent too much time thinking on how wonderful could be if my feelings were answered back, so… that same night I came back to the farm and told her that I couldn't stop thinking on her…"

"You love her… doesn't you?"

"More than my own live, Clark…" said Lionel staring his love's son eyes "I would give it to know where's she know… to take her back…"

She has just end her lunch when, as every day, Mary Anne came downstairs and put a dog necklace to Martha, with a leash that she carried as the two women went out for a walk.

"It's good for the baby…" she said always.

They just walked three or for times around the house, a little white house in the middle of the field. It was impossible to see any town or city from there… it was impossible that anybody could find her there.

But that day they had a visit from the postman while they were doing their walk, and Mary Anne go frightened when she saw the car, so she left the leash a while, and Martha took advantage of that to run away as fast she could. As Mary distracted the man, Mike followed Martha and made her fall on the floor when he took her.

"Let me go!" begged Martha crying desperately.

"You've been here for three months… haven't you understand that you're never going to escape" said him taking her back to the house when the postman had already leaved. "She's fine, dear" said Mike when they arrived in front of Mary Anne, who the first think she did was to slap Martha.

"You're a bitch! If you weren't going to born my son I would kill you right now! Do you think you can laugh from me as you have just done?!" he shouted angrily, and she went inside.

"Have you seen? You got her upset!" exclaimed Mike pushing Martha in.

"Any new message?" asked Clark coming into Lionel's office and seeing Lionel with his mobile phone on his ear.

"Clark! Hi!" exclaimed Lionel letting the phone on the table "No… I changed my number phone… I was listening… an old record…"

"Oh…" and Clark made an effort with his powers to listen the record of the phone… it was his mother's voice.

"Mum…!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…" said him putting it down… "I spent the hours listening to it one and another time… It's just that… it's her… her voice… I could answer the phone when she called me… maybe she would be here now if I had…"

"You shouldn't think that…" said Clark "You couldn't answer the phone… and instead you had done it… you where in Europe, what could you do?!"

"I don't know, but… maybe something, maybe… I don't know…" said Lionel closing his eyes to not cry "But listening her voice helps me to trust that she still alive somewhere… waiting us to come…"

"Can I…" said Clark looking at the phone, asking Lionel to take it.

"Sure!" he exclaimed giving the little machine to Clark.

"_Lionel, honey, it's Martha… I know you're really busy but I would like to talk with you… I've been really thinking on what we talked about… please, call me back… I have to tell you something… I love you"_

"Mum…" whispered Clark. And he put it on again.

"_Lionel, honey, it's Martha… I know you're really busy but I would like to talk with you… I've been really thinking on what we talked about… please, call me back… I have to tell you something… I love you"_

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something else here… another voice…"

A few minutes later they were with Chloe in front the computer.

"Come on Chloe, I saw you do it once… I need you this time more than then…" said Clark as Chloe was working with the message.

"Be patient…"

Not too much time after it was done.

"Here is it… that's what we can listen behind Martha's voice…" said Chloe pressing a button.

"_You have nothing to say, Mrs. Kent… this baby's mine… not yours… it's mine…"_ said a woman voice.

"Who's her?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know… but be whoever she is… she knows where my mother is…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**I also want a baby - 6**

Mike rose from her nearly six-month-pregnant naked belly when Martha yelled of pain and after look on the sheets he look for his clothes.

"Crap!" he exclaimed buttoning his jeans and running upstairs.

Martha tried to move but it pained her too much, she held out her arm until she noticed something wet on the sheets, when she took her hand back it was dirty of blood.

"My baby…" she whispered crying.

"What's on?!" asked Mary Anne looking her husband as nervous "Did she gave you problems with the exercises again?"

"No, it's not that, dear… it's the baby… she's bleeding…"

"What?!"

A pair of hours later they had taken her upstairs, to their room, because the doctor would visit her that afternoon.

"Listen to me, bitch" advised Mike "Don't try anything when the doctor came here, because I will kill him and you if it's necessary, ok? I don't want you to say any word."

"Good afternoon, doctor…" listened Martha that the couple was saying before they came to the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked when they came in.

"She's my wife's sister, we're taking care of her during her pregnancy, and we noticed that she was bleeding this morning…"

"Does it pain you too much?" asked the doctor to Martha. But she said no word.

"She's mute, doc… she's not going to answer you…"

"Oh… ok… Let's see…" and he began to massage Martha's belly. "It seems to have been just a fright… you needn't worry… but she's not young, so this pregnancy can become complicated at any time… you have to take care of her as well as you have done until now… she just needs a lot of rest and not worry for anything" and as he was taking back all his stuff to his bag he got enough close to Martha to listen her whisper "Help me" on his ear.

At that moment the doctor turned a little to see her face and he noticed fear on his eyes, tears nearly felling down and her lips saying "Please".

"It's anything wrong, doc."

"Oh… no… I was just thinking if I had forgotten anything…" he laughed and left the room with Mike. Who came back after Martha listened the doctor's car leaving the farm.

"What have you said him?!" asked him grasping her neck.

"Nothing" she said.

"Don't play with me!"

"I said nothing!" shouted Martha.

"Mike, please, release her! She needs rest, that's what the doctor said!" exclaimed Mary Anne "Don't you want to see our baby born?"

"Clark! Clark!" shouted Lionel going out the limousine.

"What's on?"

"We found her!" exclaimed with tears on his eyes and a big smile.

"What?!"

"They called me from a Colorado police office…" was telling Lionel as they travel.

"Another state?!"

"Yes… they said that a doctor came to them yesterday saying that he had visited a woman on a little house far from the town… she was with a couple who said to be relative from her… but she asked him for help…"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"The woman was seven-month-pregnant, as Martha!" said him smiling more every time.

"Have they already take her out from there?"

"No."

"What?!" exclaimed Clark.

"They said me that the police went there after the doctor came to them, but they found any pregnant woman… so they could do nothing…"

"How can you know this, so?"

"Money gives you a lot of contacts, Clark…" said Lionel "When I saw you as much sure that she had to still alive I ordered to send a note to all the police office of the country to make me know every new that had a relation with any pregnant woman… of course there were a lot… but yesterday's one was the clue, Clark! I'm sure! It was her!"

In a few hours they had already crossed the line between the states and had arrived to a little town on Colorado. There they met a man with the police uniform that gave Lionel a note with the little house address.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**I also want a baby - 7**

Her nearly six-month long nightmare, end as fast that she didn't notice anything. From the basement she just listened the door's bell, Mike's voice asking, and then, a big noise, Mary Anne shouting and a few seconds after the silence… the cellar door opening.

"Martha!" exclaimed Lionel voice crying harder than he had never had.

"Mum!" exclaimed Clark behind him, as moved as he was.

The both men hugged the woman who they had missed as much, who they had cried for when they thought she was dead, who they had been looking for during nearly six long months. When Lionel stopped the hug he slide his hand to her belly while Clark still rounding her shoulders with his arms and crying on her shoulder. Martha noticed his touch and hold his hand.

"We're expecting a baby…" whispered her looking at him. That were her first words after six months without her… and they were for him, for Lionel.

"I know…" his lips said "I know, my dear, I know…" he repeated moving closer to her to kiss her lips sweetly. But they kiss became longer, as Clark remove from his mother to let them both to join their love, and they taste a mix of their tears and the passion they had had to keep during all that time.

"Your baby's fine, Martha" said doctor Miles the next day "You and your baby just need to visit me when he'll be prepare to leave from you…" joked the doctor.

"Are you sure, doc?" asked Martha.

"Does anything worry you?"

"Something's telling me that not all is right… but… maybe…"

"...maybe is just for what you have suffer, Martha… As I can see… all's fine…" said the doctor putting a hand on her shoulder "But I've seen a lot of things during this years… so… if you're really worried about the baby, just rest and enjoy this last weeks of your pregnancy, ok?"

"Thank you, Doctor Miles" said Martha smiling, and this time, leaving a sweet friendly kiss on the doctor who had taken care of her since before she knew she wouldn't be able to have a baby.

"Martha…" asked the doctor before she left, as in their last meeting "I know you since too long… your eyes are saying me that there's another reason for your visit…"

Her lips trembled but didn't say anything.

"What is it, Martha?" insisted him holding the hand she had at the door, almost opening it.

"I…" her voice was law, almost just a sight, and her eyes became wet "I wanted to ask a new analysis"

"It isn't for the baby, is it?"

"No, it isn't…"

"That's why you came… isn't it?"

"I didn't know how to ask it… I… I haven't talk about it to anybody… neither Lionel, that's why I asked him to stay outside, and…" she broke down and began to cry, and the doctor hold her on his arms and try to calm, more than his patient, his friend.

"Don't worry… nobody will know that he touched you if you don't want, but… you should say it to the police…"

"No. Then Lionel and Clark would know… and… I just want to forget it… But first I need you to say that all's right with me, ok?"

"Ok, Martha… I will call you when I'm sent the results"

"Thanks" she said sweetly, and walked to the door again.

"Wait" asked the doctor again "Why don't we ask the daddy to come in, now that we've solved this, and show him his future baby?"

Martha smiled seeing that her friend was as kind, because she was sure that he had a lot of other patients waiting to their visits, and she's taking a lot of time from his busy agenda.

"Was all fine?" asked Lionel really worried when he saw the nurse walking to him.

"I don't know" said her "They just sent me to ask you to go in, Mr. Luthor"

Lionel's hand trembled when he opened the door, he was expecting bad news, but when he entered he found Martha lying down and the doctor next to him in front a little screen.

"Come here, darling" said Martha smiling. And without say any word Lionel came close to her, kissed her forehead and hold her hand.

"Let me introduce you your little baby, Mr. Luthor" said the doctor.

"That's him?" he asked really moved.

"Or her…" said the doctor "Martha doesn't let me say you what is it…"

"I want it to be a surprise… as it was when you said me I was pregnant…"

They came back home on Lionel's limousine, so they were alone at the back when Lionel slide his hand under her jumper to caress her belly.

"I've spent all this time wishing that Clark was right… that you weren't dead… because I couldn't imagine my life without you…" said Lionel as his hand slide down to Martha's thighs "I still having your last message on my phone recorder because that made me believe that you had to come to say me something…"

"I spent the days wishing that you, or Clark, hadn't believed his lie… I didn't want to believe that you were thinking I was dead… that I was absolutely alone at their mercy" said Martha enjoying Lionel caresses "Thanks for never stop searching me…"

"You have nothing to thanks… I needed find you, dear…" said Lionel removing her trousers and panties at the same time "… without you I would have dead, too" He kneel down on the limousine's floor, and began to kiss and lick her sweet pussy until it became wet, as she moaned.

"I missed you so much, Lionel" said her "I love you" she whispered as she groaned "and I'm very glad of beginning a family with you"

Lionel removed his tongue from her and replaced it for two of his fingers, because he didn't want her to stop her pleasure as he kissed her and whispered "I love you too" on her ear.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**I also want a baby - 8**

Clark saw that the limousine was parking in front the house, but ten minutes later they still without leaving it, so he used his x-ray vision to see if anything was wrong, and...

"Oh god!" exclaimed turning round his head to take his look out from that. Lionel was on top with his mother and they both were enjoying the time.

Clark tried to take that image out of his mind before they finally came into the house, because he couldn't tell them what he had seen…

"Hi sweetheart!" exclaimed Martha when she came in.

"Hello mum… What did the doctor say you?"

"All's fine, and I needn't worry for anything…" she said smiling.

"That's great, really great, mummy!" said him kissing his mother's cheek. "I made some spaghetti, take them from the fridge if you want…"

"Oh, thanks dear… are you hungry, darling?" asked to Lionel while Clark left the kitchen.

"Not really… but I will not say no to some spaghetti… I love Italian foot" he said.

"Well… that's not Italian… that's my son's foot, so… we can't expect too much…" she joked laughing, opening the fridge door.

For a while she felt as if she couldn't breath, she felt sick, and she felt as the cold of the fridge went into her body. Suddenly, she felt a really hard pain on her belly and she screamed.

"Martha, what's the matter?!" exclaimed Lionel running to her.

"Mum!" shouted Clark running into the kitchen again.

The time seemed to pass more slowly at the waiting room of the hospital, their the seconds are minutes, the minutes are hours, and the hours are another eternity without news.

"Doctor, doctor! How's Mrs. Kent?!" asked Lionel to the first doctor he saw since a nurse asked them to sit and wait there.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"She's pregnant… seventh month… she had hard pains…"

"Oh… I see… are you a relative?"

"Uhm… yeah… well… I'm…"

"He's the father of the baby, he's her husband, do you really need to ask it?!" exclaimed Clark "Just answer him?!"

"The pain was because the baby was being pushed down…"

"What do you men?" asked both men at the same time.

"We had to provoke the born"

"But she's just seven-month pregnant!"

"Yeah… but it's all what we could do to save…" he stopped a while to sigh "…at least one of them…"

"What do you mean?!"

"If we don't take the baby out of her she can die… then we have to do what we can to save the baby"

"Of course you will!" shouted Lionel "Because if the baby die she will die of sadness!" exclaimed Lionel on tears.

Lionel let his body fall on a chair and Clark sat next to him.

"They both will be fine…" said Clark.

"I'm sure of that…" said Lionel.

And they both rest on silence for a while.

"Oh God! My mother would not be able to face it again! She still crying when she remembers that she got pregnant once but the baby never born…" said Clark crying with Lionel "It must work this time!" he begged as Lionel rounded him between his arms.

"It must, Clark, it must… don't worry… And if anything happens… then… we'll be next your mother, ok? All the time… we're not going to leave her alone, because we love her… and she will need us, ok?" They stayed hugging each other until they felt asleep on their chairs.

"Mr. Kent" said a voice "Mr Kent?"

"What's on?!" exclaimed both Clark and Lionel.

"Mrs. Kent have been taken to a room. You can visit her, if you wish…"

"And the baby?"

"She born a few minutes before… you'll be able to see her later at the baby's room… she'll be in an incubator…"

"It's a girl…" said Clark.

"Yeah" smiled the nurse.

"So… she's fine…" said Lionel.

"We can't say this yet… she's very weak… we can just hope…"

Martha was lying on the bed, sleeping, she was tired… Lionel caressed her forehead as Clark held her hand.

"Lionel…" she whispered.

"Hello my dear" he said "How are you?"

"Where's our baby?"

"It's girl, darling…"

"A girl…" she smiled "Is she fine?"

"She's very little now… I haven't seen her yet… but she's fine… don't worry, dear… we're going to be at home very soon… all to together… the four of us…" said Lionel also looking at Clark.

"Of course, mum" said Clark "I have a lot of things to teach to my little sister" and he kissed his mother's hand as she felt asleep again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

**I also want a baby - 9**

She was at the other side of the crystal, as little that he could nearly subject her just with one hand. He hadn't seen her eyes opened yet, but he had been able to touch his really small hand, and her had hold his big finger hardly. Her name was Leanne, what meant a "mercy meadow".

"He's as strong as you, dear" said Lionel.

"She's too little…" said Martha without take her look from her.

"But she will fight… because she knows we love her, and that we want her with us…"

They hugged, and kissed, and after they left the baby's room of the hospital.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, dear… and I have to leave without my baby…"

"We're going to come every day, Martha, ok?" said Lionel "They need your room for other mothers…"

"Mother's who will leave the hospital in a couple days, maybe three… with their babies on their arms…" she said crying "I've been here two weeks… and I'm leaving alone…"

"You're not alone"

"Oh, I know, love… but… I want her… I need to take care of her…"

Lionel round her on his arms and walked her to her room.

The next day Clark drove his mother to the farm at midday.

"Lionel said he will come later… I have class this afternoon, mum… so I'm not coming until dinner…"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart… I will try to be busy to not think on Leanne too much, ok?" she said trying to smile.

"Don't lie me, mum… I know you'll spend the minutes thinking on her… just try to not become sick for that, ok?"

"I will try" she caressed his cheek and kissed his other one as he left.

Lionel was at his office when the phone rang.

"Mr. Luthor, It's Jack, you're contact on the metropolis police office, they've just advised us that Mary Ann O'Donnell have just escaped from the mental hospital she was"

"What?!" exclaimed Lionel, and quickly put down the phone.

The door bell sound at the same time that the phone did. She was much closer from the door, so Martha first opened it.

"Hello sweetie!" exclaimed Mary Anne holding the door to not let Martha close it.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Where's my baby?!" exclaimed Mary Anne seeing that Martha hadn't her pregnant belly.

"It's not your business!" shouted Martha when Mary Anne pushed hard the door making her fall on the floor.

"Where's my baby?!"

"She born two weeks ago!" said Martha nearly crying of pain because her ribs had crashed with the furniture of the hall.

"No! It's too early!"

"There were complications!"

"And where's it?"

"She's in the hospital, she's too little to leave, yet"

"It's a girl…"

"Yes… and her name is Leanne"

"I don't like it"

"It's not your daughter"

"Of course it is!" shouted Mary Anne grabbing Martha from her hair.

On another moment Martha could be able to react, but after the born she was weak, and her ribs were hurting her.

Lionel get really worry seeing that Martha didn't answered the phone, so he run to the limousine as he called Clark. But he was on a class, so he couldn't listen the phone.

Mary Anne had tied Martha up on a chair and was looking for something around the kitchen. Finally she found what she wanted… a knife, a big knife.

"What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed her.

"No! Please!" begged Martha "Why do you want to kill me now? It's all over, Mary Anne!"

"No, it isn't! Now that I'm free I'm going to take Mike out of the prison, and I need you to die to let your baby without a mother to take care of it…" she said "Then, it will be mine!"

"And you're absolutely sure that Mike will want to come back with you to form a family for the rest of his life?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well…" said Martha preparing herself for the possible consequences of her words… but she was trying to became Mary Anne mad to put her nervous "I wouldn't be sure if a man who I can't satisfy really wants me to be his wife until death…"

"What are you talking about? I absolutely satisfy my husband!" exclaimed her.

"Really? So… tell me why he came to me nearly every day to enjoy himself?" Martha tried to not cry after her words.

"That's not true!"

"Well… you can ask him which type of exercise he made me do when he locked the cellar door…" she made an effort to smile to seem more cruel… and Mary Anne got as mad she wanted, enough mad to let the knife fall on the floor and run to her to try to suffocate her. Fortunately Lionel appeared behind the woman and pulled her out from Martha, making her hit her head and fall unconscious.

Lionel untied Martha and without say anything he kneeled down and stared her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell that to me?" he asked.

Martha began to cry.

"I was scared" he listened among her cry "I didn't want you to disown me for that…"

"Oh dear… I would never… How could you thing…? Oh… no… never…" he said hugging her and caressing her hair "Do not think ever anything like that, ok? I would never repudiate you, Martha… never… never…"

Three weeks later Martha was going out Lionel's limousine with a little baby on her arms.

"Where's Clark? I hope him to be here…" said Martha seeing that her son wasn't waiting them at the porch.

"Maybe he's working at the barn…" said Lionel as they began to walk there, and when they arrived they listened a big "Welcome home Leanne!!" from Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana a lot of friends who had came to meet the new member of the Kent and Luthor families.

"Oh my god! What a surprise!" exclaimed Martha.

"That's not all, mum…" said Clark taking the baby on his arms.

"What's more?"

"You need to watch there…" said Lionel taking her out again and pointing the sky. Suddenly an airplane pass crossed leaving some letters on the air. "Marry me"

Martha's eyes became to get wet as she looked down and saw Lionel kneeled down in front of her.

"That's something I bought you on Europe… but I preferred to wait until the best moment to give it to you…" he said showing her a beautiful diamond ring.

She took it without say anything, and put it on her finger, then she hold his arms to rise him and kissed his lips.

"I will marry you, Lionel… I will" she whispered and they hugged between everybody's applauses.

THE END.


End file.
